


I Missed You

by HeroicUnicorn99



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Reuniting, blushing!Laurent, soft, soft domestic, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroicUnicorn99/pseuds/HeroicUnicorn99
Summary: “Hey Laurent?”“Yes?”“I think I’m in love with you.”
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	I Missed You

“No no, it’s alright. There’s no need,” insisted Damen to the Veretian guards at the front gates of the palace. “I swear that he’s expecting me, you don’t need to announce anything.”  
The king of Akeilos had not the time, nor the patience to deal with the Veretian need for loud obnoxious customs that announced the arrivals of kings.  
“Sir, are you sure? I don’t think-I mean, it’s not protocol-“ He stammered in Veretian. The soldier was new. Probably experienced in battle, Damen thought, but certainly new to the palace and its inner workings. The older guard, on the other hand, knew better. He knew how the high prince, soon to be king, acted. Perhaps Damen had served alongside him. Maybe he even knew Jord.  
“Welcome, your majesty,” the older guard said, without any hesitation. He glanced back at the sturdy Akielon carriage that Damen had come from and that held his belongings. Another caravan would be bringing other Akielon nobles along with his supplies and gifts for the coronation, but those would not come for another day or so. Damen was anxious to see Laurent again. The weeks in between his own coronation had dragged on.  
Writing letters, Damen and Laurent both realized, was not quite an adequate form of intimacy or communication. The words seemed stiff and impersonal, and Damen was impatient to see him again.  
The guards drew back the eloquent Veretian gates. A small bundle of servants was ready to receive him and his belongings. As he strode in, a light-haired servant offered to take him up to the quarters prepared for him.  
Damen smiled nostalgically. He could remember a while ago when his arrival at the royal palace was met very differently. Never would he be able to forget. After all, the scars on his back made sure of that.  
“I think I’ll be alright.” His assurance made the servant bow his head in acknowledgment. “I know my way around,” he murmured softly.  
He strode through the quiet hallways confidently. Occasionally he met another servant or soldier who recognized him and bowed in deference.  
Eventually, after traipsing through extravagant Veretian hallways, Damen reached the High Prince’s rooms. He nodded at the guards stationed outside the heavy iron door. It was late, he realized, and he was tired. He was sure that Laurent was too, and most definitely would not take kindly to being woken up at this hour.  
With a deep breath, he knocked quietly.  
There was no response.  
Carefully glancing at the guards, Damen eased open the door and shut it behind him.  
Laurent lay wearing a white silk nightshirt in bed. His arms were up around his bed, and his hair was uncharacteristically, yet somehow perfectly, disheveled. The blonde silk was spread across the pillow like a halo, and Damen so badly wanted to kiss him.  
Carefully, he reached out to brush his blonde hair from his shut eyes. Damen couldn’t help but smile. He wanted to wake him, to see him smile and maybe even laugh. Weeks he had waited to see him, and now he was forced to wait even longer.  
“Laurent,” he said softly, the name whispering across his lips like a warm breeze. “Laurent, wake up.”  
Laurent murmured in his sleep, rolling over so that his arm ungraciously hung off the bed.  
Damen chuckled. Grinning, he brought his hand down to Laurent’s hand that was dangling in the air. He turned the pale hand over in his fingers and kissed it. A certain kind of smile that hadn’t seen Damen’s face in weeks returned.  
It was intriguing, really, to see Laurent like this. He was so guarded when he was awake, but in sleep, he was just so honest.  
Laurent mumbled something. His eyelids flickered, and the long gorgeous eyelashes that framed his beautiful blue eyes began to open.  
“Hey sweetheart,” Damen murmured, grinning like an idiot. “Miss me?”  
Laurent’s eyes flew open when he realized whose hand he was holding. Damen dropped it on instinct, worried he’d overstepped his boundaries.  
Laurent rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, blinking at Damen. His mouth had fallen partly open and Damen was distracted by Laurent’s open lips before realizing that Laurent was beginning to smile.  
“I-I thought that you weren’t coming for another week-?” He stammered, for once at a loss for words. “I didn’t expect you so soon.” He blushed and looked down, running a hand through his pale blonde hair.  
“Not even a hello first?”  
Suddenly Damen found Laurent’s face buried in his chest and his arms wrapped around him.  
Laurent mumbled something into his chest.  
“What?” He asked, kissing the top of his blonde head.  
“I think I missed you,” repeated Laurent. “In fact, I’m positive I missed you.” He reached up and kissed Damien’s jaw.  
“So did I,” He whispered in his ear. Laurent laughed quietly. Damen smiled broadly; that’s what he‘d been waiting weeks to hear.  
Laurent rubbed his eyes again and sat back. “What time is it?” He asked.  
Damen sighed. “I’m sorry, it’s pretty late. I probably shouldn’t have woken you but-“  
Laurent silenced him with a kiss.  
“I’m glad you woke me up,” he said, his face flushing a light pink again. “As I said before, I thought you wouldn’t be here for another week. How did you get here so early?”  
He grinned. “Well,” Damen started as he lay down. His arms wrapped around Laurent as he lay down beside him. “I ditched the rest of the caravan and brought minimum guards, no servants, and little supplies. Nikandros was less than thrilled that I refused to stay with the group.”  
They lay in comfortable silence for a while. One of Laurent’s hands was clasped tightly around Damen’s while the other ran its fingers through his soft dark hair. He found Damen’s eyes captivating. He couldn’t stop staring, even as he felt himself blush.  
“I trust your journey here was...safe?” Laurent began quietly. After weeks of his absence, he wanted Damen to keep talking.  
“The ship ride was...unpleasant to say the least, but nothing too terrible. Once we got to land it was alright.”  
“Good, good, that’s good,” he murmured, reaching up to brush the hair from Damien’s eyes. “Any news from Akielos I should know?”  
Damen grinned. “I don’t suppose you heard that they have a new king?”  
Laurent gasped in mock shock. “No! What happened?”  
“The great Damianos engaged in a fierce battle with the usurper of the throne. It was a vicious fight, but he won.” Laurent snorted, consciously running his hand over the wound inflicted by Kastor on Damen’s stomach. He could feel hard muscle beneath his Akielon clothing, and he bit his lip.  
“Did...has it healed, yet?” Laurent asked him softly. “The knife wound, I mean.”  
“Hm? Oh, yes. It’s still sore, though.” Damen smiled down at him.  
“You could’ve died,” whispered Laurent. “If I couldn’t-If I hadn’t found you then he would’ve killed you and-“  
Damen quieted him with a kiss. “I know,” he growled. “And it makes me furious that he almost hurt you while I was lying there helpless.”  
Laurent grabbed the front of his tunic and pulled him into a kiss.  
“Did you hear,” Damen murmured into his ear. “That the king of Akielos is in love?”  
He could feel his heart beat faster.  
“In love with whom?”  
“Hmm. I’m not sure. But I’ve heard rumors...”  
Laurent smiled coyly. “What kind of rumors?”  
“I’m sure you can guess.” His voice was short and breathless in his ear. Damen’s tone turned Laurent’s pale skin bright pink.  
“Oh really?” Laurent whispered. Say it, thought Laurent. Please, just say it.  
“Hey Laurent?”  
“Yes?”  
“I think I’m in love with you.”

————

Damen woke to Laurent smirking over him. He had his arms wrapped around the blonde and could feel his warmth through the sheets.  
“What?” He laughed, smiling up at Laurent. “Is there something on my face?”  
“Something like that,” murmured Laurent, leaning in to kiss him.  
They were interrupted at a knock from the door. Damen froze. Truly, he had not intended to spend the entire night with Laurent, unsure of what rumors would circulate. He didn’t know if Laurent even wanted others to know, or for this to be private. Damen only came because he wanted to see him briefly. He had been tired from the long journey and hadn’t meant to stay for long.  
Laurent, unlike Damen, just smiled.  
“Come in,” he said, calm and collected as he stood up from the bed. Damen stared up at the ceiling, noticing the intricate swirls and designs typical of Veretian architecture.  
Jord walked in. If he was surprised to see Damen in Laurent’s bed, he certainly didn’t show it.  
He bowed to Laurent. “Your majesty, we received a message saying that the Akielon party of nobles will arrive in three days, but I see that King Damianos...” Jord’s voice trailed off. Laurent smirked.  
“Yes, thank you. Is that all?” He asked. It was a dismissal, and they all knew it. Damen could feel his face heat up. He was not used to being intimate about these things.  
Jord nodded and left. From his position, Damen could hear him telling the guards that the prince was not to be disturbed. Laurent walked back over to the bed. Damen tried sitting up, but he was pushed back. He suddenly found the prince’s lips on his, and he didn’t want it to stop.  
“Will the rumors-will they bother you?” Asked Damen through the kisses. “I know you-in Akielos we don’t-“  
“Shhh,” Laurent silenced him. “Don’t think.” Damen laughed quietly, returning the kiss.  
They spent some time like this, simply laying together for a long time.  
And that was more than enough for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was one of the first pieces I ever wrote for this fandom, hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
